


A Most Devoted Heart

by Hekate1308



Series: The Kings Of Lawrence [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: There were some malicious tongues who had sarcastically declared him the „King of Lawrence“ years ago. He didn’t mind. Dean Winchester might have been an omega, but that did not mean that he could not make his own way into society, mated or not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, this won't turn into a series. I just wanted the two stories connected. Now, enjoy Dean's POV!

There were some malicious tongues who had sarcastically declared him the „King of Lawrence“ years ago.

He didn’t mind.

Dean Winchester might have been an omega, but that did not mean that he could not make his own way into society, mated or not.

And indeed, even after the shock of his presentation, only very few had treated him differently.

Harriet – then Harriet Smith – had been the first to call on him, since their closest friend had been on a holiday to the sea with his little brother, and, deferential to all of them, she had acted as if nothing had changed.

And very little had, since that day. Except from Sam’s mating – a happy occasion that sadly took his brother away from London, but he could hardly begrudge Cas’ brother that – only Ellen’s leaving and mating to Bobby had brought something new to their daily routine.

Dean, however, was happy as he had always been.

He had his friends, his charity work, his drawings, his horse; and, of course he had Cas.

Castiel Novak, their alpha neighbour.

Dean had known and loved him since he had been born, due to Mary Winchester and Naomi Novak being close friends; and sometimes, he reflected with a smile that perhaps his planning their mating at the tender age of seven might have been an indicator that he was not destined to be an alpha.

It was with more pain that he recalled realizing at eighteen, when Cas made some off-handed comment about being content as a bachelor, that the alpha would never see him as anything more than a younger brother.

Still, he had then and there decided to be happy, and he was. While Lawrence was not full of entertainment, unlike London (during the brief visits to Sam he was allowed, he had certainly never been bored, if at times exasperated) he found enough to do; and as long as he was Castiel Novak’s best friend, he could keep his love hidden.

True, he would never mate, never have children; but there was no reason why a wealthy single omega should mate in the first place. And of course he had to look after his father, who was slowly growing old but still as protective as he had always been.

The arrival of Jo Harvelle in the neighbourhood promised some new excitement, he reflected while he quickly finished the blanket he’d been sewing for Harriet’s baby.  She really should have come much sooner; in fact, there was little excuse for her not doing so immediately upon Mrs. Harvelle’s wedding to Mr. Singer, her being an alpha of independent means; but he supposed where excuses needed to be found, they came easily, and he would never distress his former governess by alluding to it.

Strangely, he didn’t think he and Cas had ever approached the subject. Maybe the alpha felt he had no right to judge Miss Harvelle, as it is rather obvious Mr. and Mrs. Singer had decided she is exactly the kind of alpha who could attach Dean.

He couldn’t very well tell them why there would be no attachment or mating, and why it was very important indeed to him that there be no feelings involved on Miss Harvelle’s side as well. His heart, pathetic as it was, belonged to an alpha who would never know; an alpha with piercing blue eyes who looked upon Dean as one of his dearest creatures on earth, and that had to be enough.

Plus, from what he had heard, he didn’t think  Miss Harvelle was as amazing as her mother wished her to be; amusing, certainly; he was looking forward to many happy hours in her presence; but more as the kind of time he would have spent with Sam than with –

Cas strode into the room. He hadn’t heard him knock.

“Hello, Dean” he greeted him. “Hard at work, I see.”

“Not as good as I would have liked it to be” he admitted, looking at the pattern. He should probably have –

“Dean, your needlework is impeccable. I would tell you that, only it is a well-known fact in Lawrence.”

“As it is that the reason you don’t wish to mate is a big disappointment in matters of the heart in your youth?” Dean gently teased him. Rumours always ran through small towns like theirs, even those that had no basis in fact whatsoever.

“Ah, yes” Cas replied calmly. “If only a very determined four-year-old had not chased my chosen one away...”

He blushed; he couldn’t help it. At that age he had not been old enough to understand what Miss Masters, visitor from Ireland, did want from Cas; but he’d known that it was because of her that he didn’t come over as often as he should and had told her to leave during one memorable tea party.

It was after that Dad had finally decided they needed a governess after Mum’s death.

“Don’t worry” Cas told him, “You made a rather adorable picture.”

Surprisingly, he had to look away. Normally it was easy to bury his feelings deep within his heart; but the knowledge that Cas still thought of him as a young boy, had never even considered him as a mating possibility in a passing thought, still stung.

“Harriet should have her child in the next week, if the doctor is correct.”

“Let’s hope it will be easy for her” Cas said and Dean couldn’t agree more.

He proceeded to challenge his old friend to a game of chess and beating him.

There was no better way to end a day.

Jo Harvelle arrived and was in many ways as Dean had expected her to be. She was even better company though, and within a week, he wished she was his sister. Yes, they flirted; but he had soon come to the conclusion that her heart wasn’t touched easily.

He would do no harm here.

What he couldn’t understand was why Cas seemed so determined to dislike her; true, driving to London for a haircut was a little extreme, but he didn’t see much harm in it.

He couldn’t deny that Cas had been right when he chastised him for making fun of Harriet of all people one afternoon, though; and he didn’t even really have Jo to blame for it. It had been his choice to say it out loud.

While it was awful to have been told off by Cas, he owed it to himself and Harriet to fix what he had broken; it was he who had the higher social standing, he should know better than to make jokes at the expense of a friend; and so he went to see her the very next day.

She and Martin were a good match; both he and Cas agreed on that. It really had been nothing but snappish bravado on his part to proclaim that the late Mrs. Martin hadn’t liked their mating; the whole town knew anyway, and it had brought Harriet pain; but soon enough they forgave him, and Harriet passed him the baby as she laughed, “Really, the only thing my mother-in-law would have said was that she was shocked you would talk about private matters during a tea party”.

Dean laughed along with her.

His day was rather spoiled when he found that evening that Cas finally called again, only to say he would be going away for a few weeks to look at some beehives. He made a quip about honey to hide how upset he was, and how worried that the alpha might still be angry at him; but then Cas reached for his hand and almost kissed it.

He was sorry that he hadn’t done it; it would have perfectly shown him that he had forgiven Dean; but he could live with Cas holding his hand like it was a precious thing.

A few days later, Mrs. Singer called on him, looking worried and troubled, and Dean immediately thought something must have happened to her husband, since Dean was somewhat of a doctor after having been called to too many emergencies when help was not immediately available.

Instead, she told him Jo was engaged.

He was surprised and dismayed that he hadn’t found out himself; but he soon realized that Mrs. Singer thought he was suffering from a broken heart and was only too glad to ensure both her and Mr. Singer, who arrived soon afterwards, that he was not.

How lucky that his heart was protected from any attachment other than the one no one would ever know about.

All in all, he was content with wishing Jo all the best.  

He was just wondering if Cas was enjoying his visit when suddenly his friend appeared during his evening stroll.

Riding through the rain, even if he didn’t say he had, to comfort Dean after his heart had supposedly been broken, was just like Cas; and Dean was secretly glowing in that knowledge while assuring Cas that he was fine when his old friend blurted out, “And could you ever fancy yourself in love with someone who would reciprocate with all the ardent desire his heart could give you?”

He couldn’t be asking what he thought he was asking. Castiel Novak would never think –

“Cas?” he asked, unsure. “What do you – “

“I mean that my heart is, and has been yours, since you were grown” he told him matter-of-factly,  as he had dreamed so often since he had been old enough to understand what loving someone meant “and all I ask is a chance to prove to you that you can love me too – “

He interrupted him. He had to. He couldn’t stand idly by and let Cas talk without telling him – without him knowing that –

“That’s impossible, Cas. I can’t give you something that’s already yours.”

And then, when Cas understood, finally understood, he drew his hand to his mouth and kissed it again and again, as he should have before he left.

They had both been fools in the past, apparently, but they happily agreed on the most important thing now, in the dark garden Cas had once chased him around in.

Having to convince his father was a small difficulty compared to the blessings he had won that day.

As to the promise they had made to each other that day, to being the happiest couple in the world, well...

A few months after their mating, Cas came home from a talk with their gamekeeper.

“Mr. Novak is at the stables, sir” a servant informed him and he smiled as he turned around to join his mate.

Dean was stroking the mane of his favourite horse. “Let’s see what names your other master comes up with, shall we?” he muttered as he smiled and let his other hand trail down to his stomach.


End file.
